


Show me this flower patch, my love

by dearelixir



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Blurb, Character Death, Drabble, Gay, King!George, M/M, Medieval AU, knight!dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearelixir/pseuds/dearelixir
Summary: A tale of the romance between a King, George, and his Knight, Dream.
Relationships: Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship, georgewastaken - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	Show me this flower patch, my love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little blurb I have been working on! I hope you enjoy it:)

A knight's purpose is to serve and protect the king with his life. A king's purpose is to serve his kingdom and people to ensure prosperity 

Dreams father was also a knight and it was only common sense for him to follow in his fathers footsteps. Dream works very hard to please the king and slowly but surely he ranks up and gets very close to the king just as he turns twenty-one years of age. To the blind eye, Dream’s only business is to protect his ruler but the lingering gazes, touches, and hugs he shares with the king tell a much more intricate story.   
Alone, the king would be seated at his desk in his private room, plotting away at new defense tactics as tensions rise between neighboring kingdoms. Normally, he would be discussing such matters with his royal advisers but he preferred much more to finish this task on his own most times. George thought his advisors were too persuasive and only strove to implement their own ideals instead of what was best for his people. Sighing, he drops his quill on his wooden table as he burrows his head in his hands. He lets out a groan as his mind wanders to something other than the task at hand, his thoughts cloud of his personal knight and he blushes. This became a common occurrence; not being able to focus on important tasks but instead thinking about the new found love.

Dream knows of the rising tensions and is making sure his battalion is well-trained in case of emergency attacks. He usually spends his time now sparring with other knights. But just like his King, he cannot seem to keep his thoughts where they should be. He ends up losing most of the sparring matches because of the brunet and their captivating love they have for each other. Dream knows he should be training and doing what he is supposed to do as the King’s knight but he just can't help it.   
They both think of each other throughout the day and after everyone in the castle has fallen asleep, Dream cautiously sneaks into the king's chambers finding George equally as excited to see each other.   
As they spend the night embracing each other with soft kisses and giggles, guilt and insecurity itch at the back of their minds. The kingdom wouldn't accept this, would they? Their King and his knight having an affair? In the midst of political turmoil? Have we lost our minds? 

Later the next day, after spending their day doing the same thing again; George consulting the kingdoms next move, and Dream making sure in case they needed to attack, each warrior could defend the kingdom, George thought of inviting Dream for supper. It had been a while since they had spent time together not in his chambers and because this day seemed calmer than usual and George knew both of them had to relax for a moment. 

As they are enjoying this solemn moment together, in the garden, George told one of his servants to gather something from his chambers to give to his beloved.   
Dream opens the small long present and pulls out a beautiful dagger. It was gold and had green crystals and gems adorning it. It was a work of art.   
“I wanted to give you a token of my appreciation, for everything you have done; for me” George pauses  
“For our kingdom”  
Just as Dream was about to tell his lover how much he meant to him, loud booming sounds erupted nearby.  
An attack.  
Panic and fear stained Dream’s face as he quickly ran to George and led him to safety, hand in hand. Running through the gravel path of the garden, many other knights were fighting the assailants in the distance.   
Dream was shaking from stress and worry and he somehow started running even quicker with George trailing behind. Their footsteps on the path echoed throughout the night sky. Dream was trying to map out which room in the castle would be safer or if it would’ve been better if they escaped together immediately. Dream didn’t hear how George's footsteps stopped and a raspy groan was let out until he fell down onto the ground.   
Someone had managed to shoot his King. Someone had managed to shoot his George.  
Time seemed to slow down as Dream ran back and picked up George and started running towards the castle. He had to save his life and the only way to do that was to get to his medical supplies in George‘s chambers.   
Running past many servants and other workers in the castle, who were trying to escape for their own safety, he ran up the cobble stairs and burst through the heavy doors to the King's chamber. George was laid down on the plush carpet of the floor. He could barely keep his eyes open as he was bleeding on the floor. With bloody hands, Dream started assessing the wound trying to hell him. He lets out a sob as he tries to stop the bleeding.   
Dream whispers “I'm sorry I couldn't protect you”, shaking hands grip onto George's bloody shirt.   
George uses what energy he has left to let out his last words to the man above him  
"I love you, thank you for everything” 

George takes his final breaths and Dream lets out a blood curdling scream, boisterous enough for the entire kingdom to hear. He continues to cry while muttering “Why couldn’t I save you? Please don’t leave me. I can't bear being without you, George. You mean everything to me.”   
He lays there holding George’s body for a while until he places a chaste kiss on his soulmate's cold lips before taking out the same dagger George had given him and plunging it deep into his chest. 

The last thing Dream remembers is darkness and the cold.  
His eyes fly open as he's greeted with the shining sun.   
He's laying in a....field? He looks around and he notices how he’s where he took George on their first date; the field on top of hills far away from the kingdom. 

On their date they had brought some bread and fruits, they spent the entire early day out there, filling the cool spring air with laughter as George recounted something stupid one of his counts had said.   
After that day, they had gone to that field anytime running an entire kingdom became too overbearing or they just wanted to spend time together. 

Looking around, Dream saw that his surroundings looked oddly similar to that day.  
A cheerful voice caught Dreams attention.   
It was George.   
“Dream you finally woke up! I was wondering how long you were going to be asleep for.”   
Dream was confused, he didn’t remember anything or how he ended up here and he definitely didn’t remember falling asleep.   
“C'mon I found this little flower patch by the creek”   
Standing up, George flashes a smile at Dream. He thought George looked wonderful. The early day sun made his eyes sparkle and his dark hazelnut hair a deep golden color.   
The smile was the same smile he would show after he kissed him, after he hugged him, after he had caught him staring....   
He was breathtaking to Dream  
Dream took George’s hand and they started walking away in the distance, placing a kiss on his lover's cheek.  
“Show me this flower patch, my love”


End file.
